


СИМ-ГУРУ ЛИС – МОЙ ЗАКЛЯТЫЙ ВРАГ

by Whitelika



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sim Guru, The Sims 4, twitch plays sims
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Ухён – стример на твитче, который просто хочет есть вкусную еду, болтать об овервотче и футболе, играть в симс и спокойно жить со своим парнем. У Сим-гуру Лиса другие планы.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 3
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	СИМ-ГУРУ ЛИС – МОЙ ЗАКЛЯТЫЙ ВРАГ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SIM GURU FOX IS MY MORTAL ENEMY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428193) by [InfiniteObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession). 



> вдохновлено взаимодействием lilsimsie и Сим-гуру Фроста, а также челленджем стаффпака «Компактная жизнь». Автор не ведёт и не особо смотрит стримы, поэтому не очень уверен в терминах.

\- Привет, ребят, это ваш любимый мокбан-овервотч-футбол-симс стример МандуБой! – Ухён бодро помахал зрителям, а затем поднял два напитка, которые держал в руках. – Да, МастерНаВсеРуки00, это моё любимое сочетание напитков – горячий чай и кола!

Ухён хохотнул, глядя, как чат наполнился комментариями поддержки и отвращения (по правде, в основном последними).

\- Оххх, да с нами сегодня парочка злых ребят! Что ж, вы разозлитесь ещё сильнее, если вы здесь ради овервотча, потому что по моему новому расписанию – оно на моём сайте, ссылочка пряяяямо сейчас в чате! – сегодня вечер симса.

Ухён переключился на экран с The Sims 4 и проверил мониторы, чтобы убедиться, что хромакей работает, как надо.

\- Я всё ещё привыкаю к этому крутому хромакею, который мой милый установил, но, хэй, это здорово, что вы не орёте, чтобы я убрал моё прекрасное лицо, потому что вы не видите, как сильно моим симам нужен душ или ещё какое-нибудь го… голода утоление.

Ухён со слишком широкой ухмылкой невинно захлопал глазками в камеру. Он прекрасно знал, что зрители растащат это на гифки, так что специально смотрел в камеру под хорошим углом.

\- А, да, мой милый – самый лучший. Он сейчас завален работой, но как только они запустят проект, он снова будет как обычно слоняться рядом. Нет, Келси3000, я не буду показывать его фото, потому что они для меня и только для меня, – Ухён покачал пальцем в камеру. – В общем, я думал строить по вашим просьбам, так что вперёд в мой твиттер и голосуйте в опросах! – он скорчил суровое лицо. – Запомните, голосуем, НЕ отвечаем. Ещё раз, голосуем, НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕМ. О, спасибо за чиры, медоваяманду, мнеНужнаТёлка69 – серьёзно, чувак, с таким ником никто не будет с тобой встречаться! – Ухён продолжил называть ники чиров и новых подписчиков, время от времени вставляя какие-то комментарии, чтобы развлечь зрителей. Это выматывало, но он очень хотел, чтобы люди чувствовали, что он действительно уделяет им внимание, а не просто бездумно зачитывает имена с экрана.

Ухён прервался, чтобы попить, многозначительно глядя в камеру и прихлёбывая и из кружки, и из стакана. Это была локальная шутка, но, к сожалению, именно в момент, когда Ухён глянул на экран, появился новый комментарий. Не просто какой-нибудь комментарий, а комментарий от Сим-гуру Лиса, его заклятого врага, его проклятия. Капля чая потекла с уголка его губ, и Ухён, к глубокому ужасу обожающих его зрителей, спешно стёр её тыльной стороной ладони.

\- ТЫ! – воскликнул он, тыча в камеру пальцем для пущей драматичности, чтобы с напускным ядом (перемешанным со смешками, потому что Сим-гуру Лис плакался в комментариях, как ему сделать шрифт своих сообщений **жирным** ) возвестить о явлении этого порождения дьявола, его извечного врага.

Так как никто в чате не дал особенно дельных советов, Сим-гуру Лис смирился с капсом: «СТРОИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ, МИНИАТЮРНЫЙ УЧАСТОК, 32 КВАДРАТА, 12000 СИМОЛЕОНОВ, СЕМЬЯ ИЗ 3 СИМОВ, БЕЗ MOVEOBJECTS, БЕЗ ДЕБАГА».

\- Легкотня, – усмехнулся Ухён. Он немного блефовал, потому что в строительстве в симсе он относительно новичок, играть ему нравится гораздо больше, и до недавних пор он никогда и не играл на лоте, построенном им самим. Это изменилось, когда он проводил стрим с реакцией на серию видео lilsimsie «Всё не так с [вставьте название пака]», и Сим-гуру Лис пришёл к нему в чат и задал челлендж на строительство собственного здания.

Ухён запустил новую игру и с помощью рандома генетики сделал своему симселфу и его партнёру ребёнка, чтобы на этой семье проверять будущий лот.

\- Погодите-ка, – Ухён замялся перед тем, как заселить семью. – Я ни за что не буду делать это с тоддлером. Хотя… Стойте, кровати для тоддлеров гораздо меньше обычных, а это может сэкономить нам такое драгоценное место. Что думаете, ребят?

**Сим-гуру Лис:** А _ты_ вообще думаешь? Хоть когда-нибудь?

\- Эй! – возмутился Ухён. – Я говорю с моими верными зрителями, моими прекрасными ёбонами, а не с тобой, ты, лисомордый супостат.

Ухён даже немного гордился этим оскорблением, но ответ Сим-гуру Лиса задел его гордость: «Это пишется с-у-п-о-с-т-а-т, кстати говоря. И моему парню нравится моё лицо».

\- Я знаю, как это пишется! – взорвался Ухён. – Спасибо, реконн8кт, что вступаешься за мою честь, но на стене висят дипломы моего милого. Мой собственный ещё в процессе, потому что я молод, красив и не настроен перегружать себя учёбой, за которую потом набежит кругленькая сумма, и в итоге мне придётся горбатиться на какую-нибудь корпорацию, и да, это камень в огород моего милого. Если бы ты меня слушал, мог бы сейчас обниматься со мной и котами.

Пока экран загрузки… грузился, Ухён снова поблагодарил зрителей за чиры и подписки и ответил на несколько комментариев, демонстративно игнорируя вопросы о том, смотрит ли его парень стрим. Как только его семья из трёх человек появилась на экране, он быстренько поселил их на самый маленький пустой лот и установил бюджет в 12000 симолеонов.

\- Хорошо, больше никаких читов! Вперёд! – Ухён хлопнул в ладоши и потёр их друг о друга.

Он последовал совету lilsimsie и сначала построил основную коробку, а затем стал добавлять к ней пристройки, чтобы дом выглядел интереснее. Обычно его дома по стилю ближе к модерн-контемпорари, так что они не очень приспособлены для тоддлеров, но он всё равно старался строить в привычном стиле, чтобы челлендж был легче.

\- Клянусь, это одна из самых тупых вещей на свете, – Ухён продолжал болтать по мере облагораживания внешнего вида дома, жалуясь, что пришлось потратиться даже на покупку почтового ящика и уличного мусорного ведра. – Почему я должен это делать? Это тяжело заработанные – ну, ладно, тяжело считеренные – деньги моего симселфа! Если они хотят присылать мне счета и поддерживать мой дом в чистоте, то они и должны платить за это.

Приведя свой дом в настолько приличный внешний вид, насколько было возможно при таком-то бюджете, Ухён перешёл к обустройству внутреннего пространства… которого оказалось слишком мало для заявленного количества жильцов.

\- Почему никто не сказал мне, насколько это маленький дом? Погодите, мне нужен план… О боже. Да, ладно, хорошо, Мистер Робото и компания, вы писали, что дом маленький, и я миллион раз ответил «да всё в порядке», но… ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫЛИ НАПИСАТЬ ЭТО КАПСОМ?

Ухён потёр шею и, надув щёки, выдохнул, пытаясь придумать, какую планировку сделать в здании.

**Сим-гуру Лис:** Легкотня, да?

\- Заткнись, – Ухён предупреждающе поднял палец. – Я определённо с этим справлюсь.

**Сим-гуру Лис:** Лет этак за сто?

Ухён проигнорировал его (убедившись, что Сим-гуру в курсе, что он увидел комментарий и предпочёл его игнорировать) и снова поблагодарил зрителей за чиры, прежде чем пуститься в разглагольствования о злобных Сим-гуру, которые врываются в чужие стримы вместо того, чтобы работать над улучшением игры.

Через полтора часа сносов и перестановок Ухён наконец-то был доволен и внешним видом дома, и планировкой. Ему пришлось сделать пятнадцатиминутный перерыв на мороженое, когда после того, как он обустроил ванную, Сим-гуру Лис и его зрители совершенно не помогая заметили, что с тоддлером ему нужны ванна и горшок, но в итоге у него вышел полностью пригодный для игры дом и ноль симолеонов на счёте.

\- Ха! Выкуси, Сим-гуру Лис! – злорадствовал Ухён. Это определённо было самое убогое здание, которое он когда-либо строил, но челлендж он выполнил. Комментарии заставили его надуться. – Не будьте такими злыми. Да, этому малышу нужен ремонт, но с парой лишних симолеонов мы его преобразим. Если бы только окна не стоили МИЛЛИАРД симолеонов, он был бы гораздо симпатичнее.

Продолжая болтать, Ухён вернулся в режим строительства: его донатер предложил челлендж «улучши здание за 10 минут» с теми же ограничениями, но с безлимитным бюджетом и moveobjects.

\- Сим-гуру Лис сбежал, поджав хвост! Отлично сказано, ччони09.

Ухён уже собирался запускать таймер, как услышал звук, который ни с чем спутать невозможно: его парень вернулся домой.

\- Минутку, перерыв на милого! – Ухён выбежал из кадра, едва не забыв снять наушники (что ему не впервой).

\- Милый! – Ухён восторженно запищал, обхватив лицо своего парня ладонями, чтобы оставить на его щеке смачный поцелуй, пока тот морщился. – Я сейчас быстренько закончу строительный челлендж и буду готовить ужин, хорошо?

\- Эх, хорошо, детка. Я пока сполоснусь. И я написал тебе на почту по поводу твоей дипломной, я её просмотрел по пути домой, выглядит правда отлично, – сказал его парень и потёрся носом о нос Ухёна, прежде чем пройти вглубь квартиры.

Ухён и слова не успел сказать, как их коты окружили парня, начав довольно тереться о его ноги. Он определённо привлекал слишком много живых существ для человека, утверждающего, что их боится. Ухён замер у двери своего кабинета, наблюдая, как Сонгю склонился, чтобы тихо поприветствовать двух их питомцев. Посмеиваясь над тем, как Сонгю вздрогнул, когда Гнев уткнулся в него носом, Ухён, тяжело вздохнув, вернулся к своему стриму.

\- Ребят, у меня объявление. Я… люблю моего милого, – сказал он, и чат, как обычно, сошёл с ума.

_Сжалься над хронически одинокими!!!_

_Ребят, вы такие милые!_

_МОИ ОТЦЫ!!!!!_

_Чувак, скинь фотку._

_Пятьдесят чиров этим уверенным геям!_

_Ты всегда это делаешь…_

Ухён покраснел от непрекращающегося потока комплиментов и добрых пожеланий от зрителей.

\- Хорошо, пора сосредоточиться, у нас ремонтный челлендж и милый, которого надо покормить!

Ухён благополучно завершил стрим как раз к тому моменту, когда Сонгю заглянул в его кабинет.

\- Корми меня! – потребовал он. – Что это за отношения? Я работаю, я убираюсь, я забочусь о детях! Покормить меня – меньшее, что ты мог!

Ухён аккуратно выключил всё своё оборудование, а от ворчаний Сонгю его улыбка стала только шире.

\- Я думал, мы не собирались называть наших котов своими детьми.

Глаза Сонгю сузились.

\- Я говорю не о котах, а об этих придурках, которых мы называем своими друзьями! За обедом я столкнулся с Дону, и его чуть не облапошили! Опять! А Мёнсу и Сонёль завели очередное дорогостоящее хобби! Они месяцами будут таскать у меня еду и ужинать рамёном, чтобы оплатить эти свои чёртовы гольф-клубы!

Ухён потопал на кухню, а следом за ним и Сонгю, забрав пустые стакан и кружку.

\- Как прошёл твой день? У меня были три встречи с разработчиками, и я устал от собственного голоса, – спросил Сонгю, ставя грязную посуду в раковину.

\- Всё было хорошо, пока один заскучавший Сим-гуру не ворвался ко мне на стрим, – игриво ответил Ухён. Он уже успел разложить почти всё необходимое между последней парой и стримом, так что от готовки оставалось лишь добавить нужные ингредиенты в нужный момент. – Боже, я целую вечность думал над первоначальной планировкой, а потом вы напомнили мне про тоддлера! У меня чуть аневризма не случилась!

Сонгю рассмеялся, расставляя на столе рис и закуски.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты серьёзно думал оставить тоддлера без игрушек. Это было жестоко.

\- Этот ребёнок был настоящей головной болью, понятно? Я даже протестировать в режиме жизни нормально не смог, потому что тоддлерами слишком сложно управлять! – пожаловался Ухён, добавляя последние штрихи к основному блюду. Он даже не заморачивался с тем, чтобы раскладывать его по тарелкам, потому что Сонгю бы только начал ныть, что ему придётся мыть больше посуды. – Кстати, что это вообще было? У этого челленджа не было ничего общего с теми опросами, которые вы рассылаете.

\- Может я просто заскучал по тебе, пока был на работе? – устало улыбнулся ему Сонгю.

Ухён закатил глаза от такой попытки сменить тему и изо всех сил постарался не выглядеть довольным. Он любил такие моменты, когда Сонгю был слишком уставшим с работы, чтобы фильтровать свои чувства. То есть, конечно, он сказал это в том числе чтобы отвлечь Ухёна от планов EA, но в то же время Сонгю имел в виду именно то, что произнёс.

\- Налетай, пока не упал лицом в рис.

\- Это было только один раз! – пожаловался Сонгю, взяв ложку супа.

После ужина Сонгю прогнал Ухёна в спальню, чтобы спокойно помыть посуду. Прежде чем забраться в кровать, Ухён проверил котов и написал друзьям, чтобы перестали заставлять его парня так сильно беспокоиться.

Он думал о том, как Сонгю хочет его: на спине, на боку? Пока Ухён примерялся с позициями, в комнату вошёл Сонгю и почти рухнул на кровать, прижимаясь к Ухёну, пока его голова не оказалась под подбородком младшего, руки не обвили его тело, а нога не была закинута Ухёну на бедро.

\- Привет, - выдохнул Сонгю.

\- Привет, - ответил Ухён. Он чуть сдвинулся, чтобы лечь поудобнее, и сочувствующе заворковал с Сонгю. – Вот, вот так. Всё в порядке, да?

\- Я устал.

Ухён погладил Сонгю по волосам и поцеловал его макушку.

\- Тогда спи. Я тебя понял, мой лис.


End file.
